


Control

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [18]
Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Zombie apocalypse, Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase are sent to Japan to help out with the outbreak there. They meet the H.O.T.D gang and stuff happens.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Featured song: Purple haze by Jimi Hendrix
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

The door leading up to the roof entrance shut with a slam.

The two teens were breathing hard, gasping for breath in between rough messy kisses while simultaneously trying to get rid of their clothes as quickly as possible. Two jackets hit the floor along with Takashi’s shirt and Leo’s gloves; Takashi bit back a gasp when the cold night air hit his skin in favor of pushing Leo’s shirt up and over his head to toss it onto the ground as well. The bionic teen wrapped his legs around Takashi’s waist letting out a moan as the raven moved down his chest, biting and kissing every patch of skin he could reach while his hands worked on their pants.

“Ah!” Leo yelped in surprise before it turned into a deep moan as he was shoved against a wall, dragging his fingers through Takashi’s hair when the other teen moved up towards his neck and started grinding into him.

“Taka-shi!”

“Yeah?” Takashi husked with his voice just drowning in lust as he kept up his movements and Leo shivered in pleasure.

“This-This is the last-…last time, right?”

Takashi groaned as Leo lowered his head to start nipping at the other’s neck and met him in his movements, “Yeah, last time.”

“You have Rei and-and I have Adam.”

“Ngh-what?”

“Saeko-… I mean Rei, yeah Rei remember?”

“Yeah, we should stop.” Takashi said as he moved just as quickly as before and set Leo down on the hard concrete floor none too gently as he pulled back to yank off his belt, while Leo did the same with his own, “We should stop right now.”

“Yeah we should stop.” Leo said even as he kicked off his shoes and lifted his hips up to take off his pants before leaning up to capture his lips in another kiss and Takashi kissed back, forcing the teen back against the ground as he bit down harshly on Leo’s bottom lip and the other teen groaned as he was ground into, rough jeans against his sensitive heated skin. “Oh fuck yes.”

“Last time.” Takashi breathed as he moved down Leo’s neck and got rid of his own pants, “One last time.”

Yup, the last time.

Like the last time was the last time, or the time before that, or the time before that, or the time before that or the time before that, or the time before that…

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

They were in the basement of an abandoned building just a few miles away from the nearest town. The lighting was dim, since the only light source came from a couple of old light bulbs hanging around the underground room. There were a few boxes filled with training equipment and Kohta remembered that the mayor announced a new gym that would be opening sometime in the next month before the zombies attacked so they knew what they were for at least.

It was strange.

With one hand on either side of the teen’s waist, holding another man like this... well, holding another boy like this since they were more or less the same age was strange. Of course Takashi is taller and more muscular... and he has more body hair but that didn't stop the other bossing him around like he basically owned him.

"Hey, Rick Grimes! Focus."

Takashi blinked and looked up at the teen in his arms who was staring back at him with an arched brow, not looking even a little fazed at the fact that he had another boy's arms around him. Not that there's anything wrong with that if you're into that sort of things, it's just not something that he's into.

Or at least, he doesn’t think it's something he'd be into.

"Takashi!"

Takashi blinked again and the other teen frowned. "Do you always space out like this?"

"I-uh, no I-" Takashi gave a frustrated sigh, "Can we just get this over with already?"

Leo arched a brow at him but just shook his head as he took one of the hands on his waist into one hand while he put his other hand on Takashi's shoulder and he had to try hard not to jump at the movement but still took a deep breath.

"Alright, this is your first time so I'll try and hold back so you can keep up." Leo said with a cheeky grin that made Takashi roll his eyes as he continued. "We'll keep this simple. Forward, back, side, side, forward, back and repeat. Got it?"

Takashi nodded quickly before looking down only for Leo to grab his chin and lift it up.

"Don't look down. Then you'll definitely trip or step on my feet. Remember, eyes on me."

Takashi swallowed hard as he stared back into the boy's eyes before letting out a growl of frustration. "Exactly why are we doing this?"

"We're doing this because you don't know how to deal with girls without screaming or slapping some _'sense'_ into them and like Bree said this will help teach you a little patience."

"You mean the same Bree that left ten minutes ago?"

"She left because you're a jerk, now focus and we'll be done with this sooner." Leo said with a glare that made Takashi roll his eyes all over again when the other suddenly just pulled back. "Unless you'd rather just give up and you can deal with your girl problems on your own."

There was a brief pause and Leo just turned around to leave. "Whatever, Chase is probably waiting for me anyway."

Takashi watched as the other walked away and his hands clenched into fists as his jaw locked tight before he suddenly just let out a sigh as he rushed forward to grab Leo's arm and turned him around to yank him back, pulling so hard that Leo gasped when he collided with Takashi's chest.

"Ow, what're you made from stone?!"

"Don't... I-I'm sorry. So can we just get this over with?"

Leo pushed away from Takashi's death grip on his arms, "Yeah. Once I get the chance to breathe."

"Sorry." Takashi mumbled out as he let go and Leo gave him an incredulous look. "Geeze. If that's what you pulling feels like I can't even imagine what pinkie felt when you hit her."

Pinkie?

Saya.

But she was being hysterical and needed to be calmed down and besides, it worked for Rei.

Unfortunately his _calming_ methods weren't approved of by some of their companions. The bionic super humans to be exact.

They met Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase a few days ago. The same day the zombies made it onto the island, luckily after the hallucinogenic smoke from those branches wore off.

They were cornered and outnumbered with no hope for escape when the Davenports dropped in out of nowhere and helped them escape back to the mainland.

Apparently they were just one of the many teams that were deployed all around the world to try and control the worldwide outbreak turning people into zombies. Apparently the outbreak was controlled in the U.S. so there were a few extra hands available to help out everywhere else.

Unfortunately their transport was damaged in their escape and since their father hasn't been able to send a replacement they've been stranded in the city ever since. Of course Bree could have just taken them back one at a time using her super speed, but Mr. Davenport thought that it could be good if they just stayed in Japan and helped out with the outbreak.

Takashi didn’t mind, not really anyway, especially since Bree took Alice back to the states since a zombie apocalypse is really no place for a child. The little girl often called in to tell Takashi what a nice time she was having with Leo’s mother and grandmother, so they knew she was safe. Even though they’d prefer not to have to fight any kind of zombies at all it wasn’t too bad. They were more than capable of handling the zombies infestation before but with the Davenports there they had some superhuman bionic muscle helping out as well, that and the weapons Bree came back with after dropping off Alice stateside was helping out quite a bit.

The trouble didn't come in until two days ago. They got cornered in an abandoned apartment building with more than a hundred zombies closing in.  It was dark and the Davenports were having some trouble with their bionics, they managed to get out of course but it was a close call and they were all pretty shaken up afterwards.

Which ultimately led to Takashi slapping Pinkie.

But really Saya had no business staying in Japan.

Of course the girl is very intelligent and she’s been helping out quite a bit since the zombies first attacked the school and they were forced to find some way to escape. However that still didn’t change the fact that she wasn’t cut out for the kind of chaos and violence they were dealing with. Rei was the same, but at least she proved herself to be more than useful whenever they found themselves in the midst of a zombie attack. But Saya and Rei were both extremely emotional and it wouldn’t do to have one of them suddenly break down without warning. It would’ve been best if they’d just left with Alice.

If he had it his way, it would’ve just been him Saeko, Kohta and the Davenports. Mrs. Shizuka was useful too but she was also a little… vulnerable.

Leo let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, Just." The boy put his hands back where they were and Takashi did the same, "Just be more careful. Handsome bruises easily."

Takashi rolled his eyes as the boy continued, “O.K so you lead and I’ll follow. Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“O.K, so it’s one, two, three, one two three.” Takashi tried to follow closely as Leo counted out the steps, somehow managing to avoid stepping on the other teen’s feet despite the insistent urge he felt to look down and make sure he was doing it right. Takashi glanced over to look at the hand he held in his right for a moment feeling a little weary especially since he saw Leo use that hand to break down a twenty foot solid marble pillar before his brother Adam caught it and threw it at a group of corpses that had been heading straight for them.

“One, two, three, one, two, three.”

Takashi watched the boy before him as he counted, but still managing to keep up without tripping up.

It’s kind of ridiculous really. Teaching him how to dance, but it was Bree’s idea and the girl really did think that it would somehow help Takashi improve his temper and Takashi agreed because he knew he had a problem.

Not really the hitting thing, because seriously Saya was being hysterical, but with everything else.

It’s been roughly a month since they had to escape from school.

About a month since they formed their little team and got closer with every day that passed.

A month since Hizashi died.

Rei’s been holding up pretty well since then, of course those first few days after it happened were the hardest for her. After she and Takashi fell out, Hizashi was the one who took his place and did a hell of a lot better of a job when he did. Hizashi took care of Rei, listened to her; he was able to express his feelings a lot better than Takashi ever could so it broke Rei’s heart when he died.

But in the aftermath of his death, Rei and Takashi got closer and part of him hoped that it could be the way it used to be between them before they split up. But then came Saeko and suddenly Takashi wasn’t sure if he wanted things between him and Rei to work out anymore. Things with Saeko were just simpler somehow, she was a lot like him in many ways. She understood the need for privacy, the urge to hold your feelings in and keep them from the world, the desire to maintain your pride at all times. Saeko understood in a way that Takashi knew Rei never would and as a result he started pulling away from her a little more, but at the same time Takashi wasn’t sure if Saeko was really what he wanted.

What he needed.

Then of course there was Saya and her painfully obvious crush on him and Takashi was left at a bit of a loss for what to do.

Things have gotten decidedly more complicated than he would like for them to be and Takashi was sincerely wishing for things to go back to the way they were before the zombies attacked. Yes, he didn’t know Saeko back then, Rei still hated him and he had school to deal with on top of everything else but at least his love life wasn’t constantly giving him a headache back then.

Unfortunately things only got worse when the Davenports arrived.

Sure they had more help with the zombies and with Alice out of harm’s way they didn’t need to worry about her safety anymore, but of course their new team mates just had to notice this weird love… pentad they had going on. With Saeko, Rei and Saya all holding romantic feelings for Takashi while Kohta fawned over Saya and the girl just ignored him most of the time it would have been hard not to notice so he wasn’t all that surprised when Bree and Leo confronted him about it an hour ago.

“The freaky zombie hunter harem needs to end.” Bree said folding her arms across her chest while Leo just laughed beside her.

Bree doesn’t like him, doesn’t like him at all.

Of course it didn’t start out that way.

At first Bree liked Takashi, she thought he was cute and was well on her way to forget all about her boyfriend Owen back home, but then she noticed the freaky zombie hunter harem. That and the way he actually treated Rei and Saya was enough to leave Bree with the conclusion that Takashi was a douchebag and that the douchebaggery needed to end.

Apparently Leo agreed with Bree’s sentiment, which somehow led to this.

The real reason he’s going through with this is cause he admittedly needed help, but again Takashi has never been one for expressing his feelings or asking for help even when it was necessary and Leo and Bree were offering so he figured he could at least just play along and see how it goes although he wasn’t really sure if they were really the best people to be asking since Bree hated him and Leo… well-

“Not bad.” The boy said with a smile before he finished, “You might be even better than Chase was the first time I showed him.”

“The first time you showed him?” Takashi asked with an arched brow and Leo looked up at him before shrugging, “First night the zombies attacked, we were at the prom but before that he asked me to show him how to dance.”

“And what about Adam?”

“What about Adam?”

“Did you teach him how to dance too?”

For a moment Leo didn’t say a word but the look in his eyes let Takashi know that the shorter teen was fully aware of the implication behind his words, he just didn’t acknowledge it the way he usually did.

“Yeah, Bree too and Daniel. Seriously for all their bionic abilities they’re not very good at dancing.” Leo finished lamely but didn’t look at Takashi when he did.

See the problem with Leo is that he and Takashi are in pretty much the same boat, with the exception that Leo had two guys with romantic feelings for him _and_ a girlfriend back home rather than three girls. So Takashi wasn’t all that sure if Leo was the right one to help him out with his love life since his own love life seemed to be just as messy as Takashi’s.

It took a while to notice but once Takashi did it became incredibly hard to ignore.

Chase fawned over Leo and Adam was almost always glued to his side. Honestly, this is probably the first time that Takashi’s spoken to the teen for longer than ten minutes without one of the bionic brothers showing up and hovering. From what he understood, from all the stories the Davenports told them about their lives, Leo’s the first human being that they spoke to after spending most of their lives locked up in a laboratory. He was their first friend, so of course one would expect the siblings to hold some kind of attachment towards the boy but not like this.

Bree seemed to be the only one who was more or less normal around Leo although she was equally protective over her step brother. Adam and Chase on the other hand were a different story altogether.

“Anyway Bree went with Owen, Adam went with this girl named Carly, Chase went with Sabrina, Daniel went with Taylor and I went with Janelle.” Leo said still counting underneath his breath as they continued to move before giving a snort, “It was fun, till the zombies broke down the doors, Bree’s pretty sure Janelle and I are cursed since every date I take her on ends up in epic failure.”

Janelle is Leo’s girlfriend. Janelle joined the bionic team after the zombie attack during the prom when one of the corpses managed to get a hold of her and bite her leg. Luckily they got her to Douglas on time and the ex-evil villain wasted no time in amputating her leg and replacing it with a bionic one instead. Janelle didn’t go with Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase since Mr. Davenport thought it to be too soon after getting her bionics for her to be allowed to wander too far from the bionic island. She didn’t have the same training and experience that they did, so she stayed stateside, handling the outbreak along with Daniel and the other bionic kids.

She called a lot saying that she missed him; she just wanted to check up on him and make sure he’s alright, although Takashi’s pretty sure Leo’s well-being was only part of the reason why Janelle called so often.

_“I love you, you love me too right?”_

_“Of course I do, you’re my girlfriend.”_

_“I know it’s just… I want to hear you say it.”_

_“…I love you Janelle.”_

That’s how one of their conversations over the video phone went when Takashi accidentally ran into Leo a few nights ago.

It was obvious to him then that he wasn’t the only one who noticed how Leo’s step brothers were always by his side. Janelle didn’t call because she was worried about him, she called because she wanted to remind him. Remind him that he’s dating her not Adam or Chase and judging from the look that Bree always gives Leo whenever he gets a call from Janelle, she knew it too.

“Every date?”

Leo gave another snort, “Every date. If it isn’t glitching freeze rays, its robot sharks or swarming mobs or rockets about to destroy the entire school.”

“Sounds like fates trying to tell you something.” Takashi mumbled out and Leo’s head snapped up as his eyes narrowed down at the taller teen, “What’s fate trying to tell me?”

Takashi paused for a moment and they came to an abrupt standstill as the taller teen spoke, “That it’s not meant to work out between you two.”

“It’s not meant to work out?”

“From the sounds of it, it seems more like you’re trying to force a relationship with her than actually having one. Every single date you’ve been on has failed right? Nothing ever works the way it should and she’s always calling you like she’s scared you’ll forget her. It all seems kinda pointless to me.”

Leo pulled back to fold his arms over his chest and glared, “This from the guy who can’t even choose just one girl to stick to instead of bouncing around from one to the next over and over again.”

Takashi glared right back, “Yeah well at least I know I have a problem, instead of ignoring everything around me and pretending like it’s not happening.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Adam and Chase.” The taller teen growled and Leo’s eyes widened as he took a step back, “How they’re always around, always touching you, always staring like you’re the most amazing thing in the world and you just smile and laugh letting them hang all over you like that, leading them on. That’s the real reason she calls you know. She doesn’t do it to make sure you’re O.K, she’s doing it to make sure you don’t go screwing around with one of your _brothers_ behind her back.”

Leo took a sharp breath and Takashi’s glare only got darker, “So don’t preach to me about jumping from girl to the next, if Janelle wasn’t calling here all the time you probably would’ve let them both fuck you three times over by now-”

And then suddenly a dull thud echoed through the room as Takashi stumbled back, clutching his jaw at the throbbing pain that ached through it. Leo gave Takashi a punch, with his left hand, thankfully since he’d probably be brain-dead right now if Leo had used his right hand instead.

Silence fell over the room and they both stood perfectly still.

Leo with his head down and his hands clenched at his sides and Takashi just a few feet away, as he stood up straight trying to ignore the pain in his jaw, besides his bionic arm Leo actually is a lot stronger than he looks.

“You don’t know anything.”

Takashi took a deep silent breath raking a hand through his hair with another wince at the pain. He really doesn’t know how to deal with people, does he? The teen sighed and stepped forward while Leo just stood still, the taller teen took his right hand and unclenched his fist to hold his hand like before and put his right hand on Leo’s waist, “You’re right, I don’t.”

Leo looked up at Takashi just as he finished, “So explain it to me.”

Leo sighed as he looked down only for Takashi to grab his chin and lift it, “Hey, Shrimpy. Eyes on me.”

The shorter teen rolled his eyes and shook his head, but didn’t look down either, instead he took a deep breath, placing his left hand on the taller teen’s shoulder just as Takashi started moving and he counted out his steps. “One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three.” It was silent save for their sound of their footsteps and Takashi counting when Leo suddenly spoke.

“I kissed him.”

Takashi didn’t stop moving as he watched the other, “Who, Adam or Chase?”

“Both.”

Takashi blinked and couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice, “Both?”

“First time was with Adam. It was a week before the prom, we were still on the bionic island. Chase and Bree were going to be leaving for their mission but there was no guarantee we’d see each other again. We wanted to have our prom all together. Perry pulled a few strings and got us in even though we’re not seniors yet. Big D was setting us up and showing us what we’d be doing since we were going to be in charge of the island, or rather I was in charge of the Island with Adam teaching.” Leo gave a wry smile, “We were up late, working through the plans for his classes and then we started talking about stuff that happened before the island and on it and Adam…”

They didn’t stop moving.

“Adam what?”

“You know that story Bree told you guys, about Marcus before the island?”

“The evil android.”

“Yeah, that time Adam saved me but he ended up destroying the building we were in in the process. And then there was another time with these protesters, Adam protected me then too but things fell apart since that got them a lot of negative attention from the press.” Leo took another deep breath, “That night before the prom he said he was glad that we weren’t going to be splitting up because, _it kills him whenever he sees me in danger_ and if we split up he’d always be worried about where I was and if I was alright. I dunno, hearing that I just, moved without thinking.”

“You kissed him?”

“Yup, he… put his arms around me and things got out of hand.” Leo looked away and Takashi held back a smirk since he knew that the shorter teen would be blushing if his skin wasn’t so dark, “Thankfully, we heard Douglas coming and we stopped before we did something we both would’ve regretted.”

“Then we were at the prom, Chase said he wanted to talk to me about something. They were supposed to leave the next day so he said what he wanted to say couldn’t wait. He led me back under the bleachers in the gym. He said, he was going to miss me and I said, _I’m going to miss you too_ and I gave him a hug but then when I pulled back he shoved me against the wall and kissed me.” Leo shook his head, “He just felt really really good so I kissed him back and forgot where we were-“

“And things got out of hand.”

“Yeah, then the zombies crashed the party.” Takashi gave a snort at that as the boy continued, “After all that happened I wasn’t so sure about Janelle anymore but, I can’t leave her.”

Takashi frowned, “Why not?”

“It wouldn’t be right.”

“Wouldn’t-“

“She lost her leg cause I was too busy making out with my step brother behind the bleachers to protect her. She’s not a senior; she wouldn’t have shown up if I hadn’t asked her to.” Leo snapped with a glare before taking a deep breath, “It’s my fault her whole life changed and she was forced to leave home to move to the academy. It wouldn’t be right for me to just dump her.”

Takashi’s eyes softened as he stared down at the boy and maybe pulled him a little closer, mostly on impulse. He doesn’t know how to comfort someone, the whole Saya fiasco is a perfect example of that, but he knows that contact helps; hugs that sort of thing. Takashi doesn’t really like showing too much affection; most physical contact he shows is usually fueled by anger or lust. Another example being the thing with Saeko a few while back…

Yeah he knows what it’s like when things get out of hand.

But this was different and strange.

Holding another man like this, holding another boy like this. This way the idea of touching and holding didn’t feel too strange, he didn’t feel the threat of revealing too much emotion and feeling vulnerable. I suppose in the few minutes that they’ve been alone, he’s gotten used to the idea of touching Leo without feeling too awkward about it.

He likes Leo.

Leo’s funny and smart, a little cocky but Takashi didn’t mind his company too much before this Leo’s about the only one of the Davenports that he’s really spoken to. It was a strange contrast to how it was before. Before with the others, it was always intense whenever he was around Saeko or Rei. Intense with sexual tension I suppose you could say. Saya was always picking a fight with him but he could tell that it was mostly her way of getting his attention. Takashi actually preferred spending time with Kohta, since there was never any uncomfortable tension with him and the other teen knew when to talk and when to keep his mouth shut, it was less stressful around Kohta.

But now I suppose he likes Leo’s company too.

So when Leo’s face fell as he spoke, Takashi wanted to make him feel better because, their friends right? And friends comfort one another and touching Leo really isn’t as awkward as it was before.

They were just a couple of inches apart now and Takashi had his right arm going right arm around Leo’s waist but Leo didn’t seem to notice either way.

“Unless you made the mutant zombie virus, then it’s not your fault.” Leo sighed as Takashi continued, “You can’t keep lying to her forever.”

“Yeah well, I can’t abandon her either.” Leo said a shake of his head, “What about you, how long are you going to keep up this juggling act?”

“I’m not doing it on purpose you know. I’ve had feelings for Rei since we were little and Saeko is just something that happened when she was in a really bad place.” Takashi explained as they kept moving, “And Saya-“

“Can’t take a hint?” Leo asked with an arched brow and Takashi sighed, “She’s a nice girl, pretty and smart. I just don’t see her that way, she’d be better off with someone who’d appreciate her like Kohta.”

Leo gave a snort, “The way those two are around each other it’s hard to believe that they aren’t already.”

Takashi laughed and Leo’s head gave a slight tilt as he asked, “So who are you going to choose?”

The taller teen looked up at Leo in slight surprise and the boy sighed, “You realize that if you really want to put an end to this you’ll have to choose someone right? Sometimes, for things to work out, people need boundaries and right now you have none, eventually something’s going to give and we can’t afford to have Saeko and Rei angry and jealous of each other in the middle of zombie attack, plus it’s not fair of you to keep them up in the air like that.”

Takashi hesitated, “Who would you choose?”

“Whoever made me happier.”

“So which one is that, Adam or Chase?”

Leo shook his head, “Neither.”

Takashi growled in frustration, “It’s not fair of _you_ to string Janelle along and pretend like you love her. Shouldn’t she have the chance to be with someone who could really love and make her happy?”

“Since when do you give advice on girls?” Leo asked with a sigh and Takashi smiled, “Since you taught me how to dance.”

At that Takashi let go of Leo’s waist to step back and push the teen forward before pulling him back in with a spin and Leo smiled when his arm went back around his waist. He saw that in a movie once, honestly though he was sure it would end in epic failure with him tossing Leo across the room or pulling him back too hard like he did earlier. Good thing he remembered to ease up on his strength this time around.

“Not bad,” Leo said with a smirk as he finished, “I think I might’ve swooned a little.”

Takashi had to fight back against the flush threatening to break out on his cheeks at the comment, so he quickly changed the subject. “Well? Who’s it going to be?”

Leo looked away, biting his lip for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes and answered, “Adam.”

Takashi arched a brow at that, “Adam?”

“Things with Chase are always hard. We’re always competing against one another which is good, I like the fact that he challenges me and forces me to be better. But there’s always so much drama with Chase… and when he kissed me at the prom it felt good, really good but-“

“But what?"

“Chase is possessive, I could always tell that before but when he kissed me I actually felt it and it was… it felt like I couldn’t breathe. At the time it was O.K. I liked the feeling of him sort of owning me that way but I don’t know how I’d deal with feeling that all the time and besides once all of this is over the team will still be splitting up anyway; somehow I feel like Chase wouldn’t deal too well with the whole long distance thing.” Leo gave a sigh when Takashi gave him another spin, this time to the right, “And Adam?”

“Adam makes me happy. We have fun together and with him nothing ever feels forced or too intense.”

“So you’re choosing the easy way out?”

“Better the easy way out than the hard one you know won’t end well.” Leo sighed as he leaned his head forward and let it rest on Takashi’s shoulder and somehow neither teen really noticed. “What about you? Lady Samurai or miss teen Japan?”

Takashi gave a snort at that, “You know, they’ll probably both kill you if they hear you call them that?”

“Pick already.”

“Rei.”

Leo frowned and spoke sounding genuinely surprised, “Rei? Why Rei?”

“Because she’s not the easy way.”

Rei challenges Takashi, but not in the same way as Leo and Chase.

With Saeko things are too simple; their personalities are too similar for things to work out well between them. They’re both hard and proud, they hold their emotions in, which might seem like a good thing to have in common since they’ll know when to give each other space, but sometimes space is the last thing a person needs. Rei on the other hand is always pushing Takashi to open up, to show some sort of emotion so they could connect in some way. And although it’s hard to do, Takashi does feel a little better once he’s pushed himself like that. Saeko accepts him for who he is, but in a relationship that’s not always a good thing since sometimes the one thing we need is to be pushed. To be pushed into becoming a better person and Rei does that for him.

“I get it.” Leo hummed as they kept moving, “Rei’s really cool, so I hope it works out for you two… You know, you’re really not bad at this. You just need to work on your touch.”

“My touch?”

“Yeah, like… think of it like a relationship. When you’re dating someone you shouldn’t be too rough but you shouldn’t be too soft either.” Leo explained, “Compromise, find a rhythm that works for both of you and if the beat changes keep the other person in mind before changing your pace.”

“O.K.” Takashi said thoughtfully and Leo paused with a tilt of his head before he let go of Takashi’s hand as he pulled away. “Hang on.”

Takashi hesitated only for the briefest moments before he let go of Leo’s waist as the shorter teen pulled cellphone from his pocket and went over towards a nearby crate to prop the device up against the side.

“Kohta said this room is sound proofed right?”

Takashi frowned, “Yeah, he said we could use it to sleep in, barricade the door so the zombies won’t hear us.”

“Good.”

Leo kept fiddling with the device until the sound of an electric guitar suddenly filled the air.

“What’re you-“

Leo turned back towards the other with a bright smile, “I’m helping you work on your touch.”

Takashi just stared back at Leo when the teen took his hands into his own, “O.K so remember those steps I taught you?”

“Yes.”

“Forget them, just move any way your body tells you to.”

“But-“

“The idea is to teach you your own strength. Figure out when you’re going too far. Ready?”

“Uh-yeah.” Takashi said and Leo gave a snort as he stepped back urging the taller teen to follow.

_Purple haze, all in my brain_

_Lately things they don’t seem the same_

_Actin’ funny, but don’t I don’t know why_

_Excuse me while I kiss the sky_

For a while Leo took the lead just so that Takashi could get a feel for what to do, at first just moving back and forth following the beat of the music till he gave the taller teen a twirl, laughing at the look of surprise on Takashi’s face when he moved to dip him before standing back up straight and moving again.

Takashi glared at the other before pulling him closer with his right arm while the left went around his waist and he took back the lead. Leo rolled his eyes.

“This masculinity trip you’re on is getting old.” Takashi rolled his eyes at him as well before they started moving again. It was a little bumpy, with Takashi narrowly missing the boxes arranged all around the room as he wondered how on earth Leo managed to miss them, while Leo smirked or chuckled every time he was quickly pulled out of the way of a box or they went stumbling over some rolled up tarp or two-by-four. Until Leo ended up tripping over a discarded pole and went crashing to the ground Takashi was caught off guard and went tumbling along with him.

_Help me_

_Help me_

_Oh, no,no_

The brunette groaned in pain as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Leo, broke and laughed a warm bright open laugh and before he could even dissect the thought Takashi moved forward and pressed a kiss on Leo’s lips lingering only for a moment before pulling back. Leo just stared back at him in shock and he pushed himself up on his elbows as he spoke.

“What was that?”

“I-uhm…” Takashi felt his cheeks begin to warm and he started to stutter, when Leo moved just as suddenly and kissed him back before pulling away to stare up at the other and Takashi swallowed hard as he spoke, “What was that?”

“I don’t know.”

The two stared at each other for a moment with the music still playing loudly until Takashi swooped down and kissed Leo again, this time pushing the other back down against the concrete floors, completely forgetting what Leo said earlier about being gentle as he tilted Leo’s head back and forced his tongue through his lips to deepen the kiss and Leo gasped for a brief moment before letting out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Takashi’s neck to bring him closer.

Takashi pushed Leo’s legs further apart as he settled himself in between, pinning the boy’s hips down to hold him still as he ground his crotch down into Leo’s causing the boy to flush as he broke the kiss and turned his head away to take in gasping breaths while Takashi just moved his mouth down to Leo’s neck, biting and sucking harshly on the flesh there, determined to leave a mark that would show even on Leo’s dark skin as he started rutting even harder and Leo gasped again as he moved along with the older teen meeting his movements. “Taka-shi!”

“Yeah…”

“What-what are we doing-ah!” Leo gasped out even as he threaded his hands through Takashi’s hair in encouragement as the teen kept rutting into him, breathing hard as pleasure flowed through them in stuttered bursts of warm electricity with each hard grind.

“I don’t know.” Takashi groaned out shaking his head but didn’t stop moving as he looked up at the boy beneath him, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Leo pulled Takashi down for another kiss letting out a deep moan of pleasure that turned into a whine of need before he broke the kiss, wrapping his legs around Takashi’s waist as he met him in their movement, “No, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop ahhh.”

Things… got out of hand.

Takashi quickly pulled off his jacket while and broke the kiss for just a moment so he could do the same with his shirt. Leo did the same, yanking off his gloves before getting rid of his jacket and shirt when Takashi was suddenly back on him again, kissing and biting all over the shorter teens chest while the other moaned and keened with need beneath him. 

“Takashi…”

By the time that they realized that things had gotten out of hand the music had stopped, the room was silent and both teens were lying on their back staring up at the ceiling in some vain attempt at avoiding eye contact as they tried to catch their breath.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Takashi resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall at his own stupidity and lack of self-control.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He and Leo are just supposed to be team mates, friends at best. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like Rei and Saeko, it was supposed to be like Kohta. Simple and uncomplicated because he just doesn’t like Leo that way and he _really_ doesn’t like Leo that way. Again Leo’s a nice guy and all but Takashi just doesn’t feel that way about the other teen. Unfortunately his actions just a few moments ago say otherwise.

Crap! What does he do now?

“Uhm…” Leo started out and Takashi had to fight back against the urge to look at the teen even as he continued, “We should probably get back to the others now.”

“Yeah.” Takashi said nodding his head still staring up at the grey ceiling, neither one of them moved.

“This...” Leo swallowed hard, “It was a mistake, right?”

“Right.” Takashi said sounding relieved but he still didn’t look at the other as he continued.

“I mean you like Rei and I like Adam.”

“Yeah.”

“This was just a onetime thing and we didn’t even do much so, so we don’t even have to talk about it again.”

“Uh huh.”

“We should just go back upstairs and pretend like this didn’t happen.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Exactly.” Leo said with a sigh and Takashi turned his head to finally look at the other just when Leo did the same and they just stared at each other until the shorter teen suddenly sat up and leaned over to grab his shirt and pull it over his head. “Exactly… We should go, before someone comes looking for us.”

Nothing happened.

Takashi stayed where he was as he watched Leo get dressed until the teen got up before getting up himself and got dressed and they both left the room, neither one said a word as they left the room and went up to join the others who were sitting around a fireplace in the penthouse apartment on the top floor. Kohta was sitting on the floor cleaning one of the custom weapons that he’d put together a few days before while Chase went prattling on beside him on exactly why it was illegal to put those parts together in that way. Bree was on the couch flipping through an old magazine, Rei sat beside her with a book and Adam was in the kitchen in the furthest side of the open planned room. Takashi guessed that Saeko was probably taking watch with Saya on the roof and Miss Shizuka was probably asleep by now.

Takashi paused in the door hearing Leo take in a deep breath and he leaned over towards him.

“Are you alright?”

Leo jumped in surprise almost like he’d forgotten that Takashi was there, “I’m fine.”

The teen walked right past the living room ignoring Bree’s curious stare and Chase’s frown to make it all the way to the kitchen, leaning over the counter with a smile just as Adam turned back from his spot by the sink and returned it.

Takashi ignored the unpleasant spark that lit up briefly in his chest to go over to the couch and sit by Rei’s side. The girl auburn haired girl smiled setting her feet down on the floor so he could have a little more room.

“You two were gone for a while. What were you up to?”

Takashi had to fight back against the flush that threatened to rush to his cheeks as he gave a slight shrug, “Nothing much.”

“Really?” Rei asked with an arched brow before giving a teasing smile as she leaned in so only he would hear, “Bree says that Leo was showing you how to dance.”

This time he couldn’t fight back against the blush as he glanced over at the speedster who sat with a smug grin.

“He-he did.”

Rei’s smile widened into a grin, “I don’t remember you ever being interested in that. You should show me what he taught you sometime.”

“I don’t think so.” Takashi said glancing back towards the kitchen where Leo sat at the counter as he spoke to Adam and Rei almost started to pout in disappointment.

“Why not? It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Takashi let out a soft sigh when he caught sight of Chase staring at the two in the kitchen with a frown of his own.

“It was… it was a onetime thing. It won’t happen again.”

Rei frowned at that, glancing back at the kitchen to catch Leo looking back into the living room as well before Adam managed to get back his attention.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
